


Intoxication

by orphan_account



Series: Submissions + Sentiments [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dominant Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea if it worked the way I wanted it to, I tried a thing with plot, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Karada, Kneeling, Loki Feels, Oral Sex, Rewrite, Riding, Rope Bondage, Series: Submissions + Sentiments, Topping from the Bottom, Unbeta'd, dirty talking, hints of angst, mentions of the avengers, oh well, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“She tended to appreciate things that she could feel, break apart, and rebuild again just to understand it. Hence, sex. And to anyone that disagreed with the idea of sex being an art form, Toni would have to argue that they probably have never had someone in their bed so gorgeous that they had to stop constantly to appreciate the expanse of skin below (or above) them, stop to appreciate the way their eyes dilate and become blown with the lust and overwhelming pleasure they were on the receiving end of.”</em>
</p><p>
  <tt>Based on an <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36913804#t36913804">avengerkink prompt</a>. And yes, this is a rewrite.</tt>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely hate having a series of stories that are stictly PWP. I enjoy reading them, but I absolutely abhorr writing them, so everything I write has to have a plot of some sorts (regardless of how small it is), hence why when rewriting this story, I decided to make it more than one chapter with the first chapter focusing on plot and the second focusing on the smut. 
> 
> That being said, it is mentioned and strongly hinted it at briefly that this series is compliant with Iron Man 3, but not Thor 2 for reasons that I won’t say for those who haven’t seen the latter movie and wish to without being slightly spoiled.
> 
> The second chapter will be up at some point in the near future. So you’ll have to wait to skip. Also, this isn’t beta’d so I do apologise for any mistakes and if you’d be so kind to point them out to.
> 
> You can also read all the previous versions of this series by [clicking here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79414).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The creation of the characters are not mine and belong to Marvel. This story, how the characters are portrayed, and the plot line belong to me. You know the rest.

There was common misconception when it came to Toni and how she appreciated things. By trade, she was an industralist and by mentality, she was a futurist. As both, she has a respect for art in any form. However, what she chooses to dote her attention depends strictly on how much the piece of art in front of her captures her attention and holds it. Again, she’s a futurist and industralist so the art that tends to capture her wholly are the things that require thought and action to completely understand. She tended to appreciate things that she could feel, break apart, and rebuild again just to understand it. Hence, sex. And to anyone that disagreed with the idea of sex being an art form, Toni would have to argue that they probably have never had someone in their bed so gorgeous that they had to stop constantly to appreciate the expanse of skin below (or above) them, stop to appreciate the way their eyes dilate and become blown with the lust and overwhelming pleasure they were on the receiving end of. Toni would argue that they had never felt the rush that came with some of the best sex they would ever have. The rush of breaking just as much as your partner and rebuilding the both of you with satisfaction coursing through your body like the last bit of Adrenalin from a good fight.

So she appreciated art, she really did, but it was just a matter of how it was placed in front of her and how she received it.

Insert Loki. Loki, for all the crazy and daddy issues he is and has, is absolutely  _gorgeous_. He’s also an absolute enigma behind all the crazy and really, it should shock absolutely no one that even as he tried to control her and threw her out of her own window in a fit of rage, Toni still found him incredibly sexy and found herself momentarily (read _constantly_ ) entertaining the idea of how gorgeous he would look being broken apart and rebuild from her touch. Even after she watched Thor cart him away, the Mandarin happened, and she and Pepper drew to commendable end, she found herself lingering on the idea of having him in her bed to replace anyone she could have had and did have in her bed. Many a night, she found herself on her back, three fingers deep inside her just right, and the thought of how utterly delectable he looked chained and muzzled as he had when Thor had taken him back to home. That combined with the thought of him bending and complying to what she told him to do and the idea of him begging her for more whether it be verbally or with his body was always too much for her take and often led to her either changing or coming harder than she had with most of her trysts. And she hadn’t even fucked him yet.

Fast forward a couple months and Loki drops (quite literally actually, she had to repair a bit of her roof after that one) into her life like a prayer answered. He had been bruised and battered, but what truly enthralled her was how wild his eyes looked. She knew that look all to well and despite several attempts to get her to report his presence (all by JARVIS), she dragged him up to her penthouse, ordered him to clean up, and forced him to sleep. She took watch over him to be safe and when the slightest bit of discomfort showed on his face or in the lines of his body, she would run her fingers through his hair and offer her presence up as a means of comfort. For the two days (on and off) he had slept, she had managed to avoid all sense of working to make sure the god would be able to relax (after all, she needed him as clear headed as she could get him when she propositioned him). Despite what people would think if they were to find out about her thoughts and the fact that she was harboring an enemy, she had no intentions of lulling herself into a false sense of security. She was not out to make him an angel or side with the angels as she was hardly one herself. She also wasn’t mind controlled; that was proven to be a no go their first proper meeting. There was nothing wrong with her at all. She simply **understood**. Understood how easy it is to **bitter** and _angry_ rather than **forgiving** and _embracing_.

So when he finally awoke and questioned her intentions and why she hadn’t called him in (replied in kind by her unfazed and uncaring bouts of loud laughter) and she took him under and apart for the first time, she made it clear, in no less simple terms, that she didn’t care what side of fence he played for, that she understood, and whether he was an enemy or Joe down the street at the coffee shop, he was sexy _as fuck_ and she wasn’t deterred in the slightest. _Oh and that was definitely one of the best fucks she ever had, so kudos._

And that had been that. They started this sordid affair that was so stereotypical Victorian-era romance novel. They were always going to be on opposite ends of the spectrum; the heroine and the villain. And yet, the temptation and the satisfaction was far too tempting to ignore.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s even more of a surprise that Toni continuously finds out things about Loki that fend off any sense of boredom she may have been starting to have in regards to the god. Things like how despite his stature as a prince (fallen or not) and a god, he often (read **always** ) found himself truly enjoying handing over any sense of control to her. Like how he enjoyed when she bit down on his collarbones over and over again harsh enough leave behind marks that he enjoyed too much to hide with magic. Like how much he loved when she spoke **utter filth** to him as he pleased her be it with his fingers or his mouth (especially that beautiful silver tongue). Like how much he thoroughly enjoyed when she used the rope to bind him, slide a cock ring on that perfect cock, and rode him into her plush bed until he was begging her to come; his begs stuttered and needy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Aa—and_ here we are with the second chapter. I’m not quite sure I like how it turned out, but that’s mostly because I’m nothing short of a perfectionist and I tend to get wary if my writing doesn’t fall under the “perfection” I think it should. I’m just babbling now, so let’s get to the main point of this note. 
> 
> This chapter includes rope bondage, cunnilingus, hints of slight orgasm control/denial (if you could even call it that), the usage of the word _cunt_ , and unprotected sex. I put this here because I know that word bothers some people, so that’s your warning.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part of the story and if you find a inconsistency or typo in the story, leave a comment and I’ll tend to it when I come back to edit. 
> 
> And to end this note, this chapter goes out to [ForeverNerd93](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerd93/pseuds/ForeverNerd93) whose comments honestly kicked my arse into gear and really made find the motivation to do this chapter. So darling, this is for you and really... _thank you for the comment_.
> 
>   **Disclaimer:** The creation of the characters are not mine and belong to Marvel. This story, how the characters are portrayed, and the plotline belong to me. You know the rest.

It had been months since that initial fuck and honestly, Toni’s rather surprised that they managed to continue this for as long as they have without either killing each other or having someone find out about their meetings. It’s even more of a surprise that Toni continuously finds out things about Loki that fend off any sense of boredom she may have been starting to have in regards to the god. Things like how despite his stature as a prince (fallen or not) and a god, he often (read _always_ ) found himself truly enjoying handing over any sense of control to her. Like how he enjoyed when she bit down on his collarbones over and over again harsh enough leave behind marks that he enjoyed too much to hide with magic. Like how much he loved when she spoke _utter filth_ to him as he pleased her be it with his fingers or his mouth (especially that beautiful silver tongue). Like how much he thoroughly enjoyed when she used the rope to bind him, slide a cock ring on that perfect cock, and rode him into her plush bed until he was begging her to come; his begs stuttered and needy.

In the same breath, she learned things about him that seemed to make all of the sex related information seem subpar in comparison. Like how he didn’t trust anyone save her, his mother, and his children. Like how he only came to her when he needed his fix; he had somehow grown so accustomed her and her presence and what she could do to him that he could no longer go to another and get the same satisfaction that he gets from her. Like how he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and for as villainous and crazy as he may be, when he’s around her he ceases to be **The God of Chaos, Lies, and Mischief** and is simply _Loki_.

If Toni were to be honest with herself (and she has been in moments of drunken loneliness ~~and missing Loki~~ ), she would say that knowing that her thoughts and feelings were returned a tenfold by someone who shouldn’t have graced her bed in the first place, let alone regard a mortal like her as more than a play thing, was far more intoxicating than the idea of his sexual submission.

This is what Toni meant when she tells people she considers sex an art form because when trust like this is developed and settled in a relationship (no matter the level of commitment there), the sex becomes something so mind blowing blissful that it’s hard to not see it as a form of art. There are times in which Toni has to force her eyes open and watch as Loki’s face relaxes and contorts into an expanse of bliss. She keeps her eyes open to wait until Loki’s open: Half-mast opened, green-almost-black eyes that are glazed over in the aftermath of his subspace. She catches that almost unnoticeable gleam of trust and happiness and when they orgasm, it’s either together or a domino effect and they are in a galaxy of their own.

__________________________________________

It had been a particularly long battle. The Avengers had been called out to deal with Loki (yet again) and this time, it seemed a bit worse than anything he had done in recent time. Of course, to the other Avengers this was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary for someone they considered an enemy, but as someone who had gotten to know the god in more intimate ways, Toni knew something was eating away at Loki and this was him unleashing that frustration and chaos that lingered in himself.

So she did what she normally did and tried to fight her way towards him while taking on only-the-Gods-above-know creatures. She lost count of how many she had taken down, but by the time she had even gotten close enough to him to see him, let alone speak with him, he and his creatures had disappeared and left only a trail of green smoke behind them.

When she had finally landed back at the Tower, the aches from the fighting was settling in her body in manner that wasn’t painful as much as it was frustrating. Add that onto the frustration she had with being so close to Loki only to have him disappear right in front of her and Toni was silently stewing. JARVIS, gods bless him, picked up on her mood immediately as the suit was removed from her body, he was sending out emails and notices that cleared her schedule for the day.

She barely waited for him to announce what he had done before she was silently making her way to her bathroom to clean up and hopefully wash away the frustration. As she cleaned the grime and sweat off her body, she felt the temperature change slightly and rather than pausing her activities, she growled out her frustrations.

“Go in the room and wait. I will deal with you, your fuckery, and your attitude when I’m done,” she said, her tone holding no room for argument before turning out the god and going back to her shower.

__________________________________________

Although she had Loki waiting in her room probably on edge of chaotic mental breakdown, she took her time cleaning herself. It wasn’t so much that she needed to be clean to deal with Loki, but she needed to be clear headed when dealing with him especially in the manner that he is currently in. The warm of the shower cascaded down her back and relaxed her muscles; the tension and frustration that filled her body previously slowly seeping away.

By the time she had stepped out of the shower and slipped into just a long tee, she was incredibly relaxed and ready to face Loki and do whatever she could to take him down like he probably needed. When she stepped into the room, her eyes landed on the tall male standing off in the corner of her room lost in thought. She took in his posture and how rigid it was and how his fingers flexed and twitched as if he needed something to hold onto that would anchor him.

She tossed her towel carelessly on the floor and walked over to the bed, absentmindedly noticing that his boots were tucked away by the door. She took a seat and cleared her throat, drawing his attention to her and out of his thoughts, “Come and kneel in front of me.”

“You dare to—”  
“I do. And you will do as I say. You come to me and you will kneel in front of me. The moment you came here and came to me, you forfeited your position as a prince and a God. Here you are Loki and you are no more than me. Here you are **mine** and you will do as I say. Now, don’t make me say it again, Loki,” she said as nonchalantly as possible.

She shifted her position on the bed slightly to get comfortable and waited for him to make his way to her. She knew that when he was so strung out, it was harder for him to get out of himself and submit, so she had to be patient. She watched as he fought himself, fighting the urge to do what he knew he needed and what he thought he should do. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the fight drained out of him and he was slowly making his way over towards her. She watched as he rounded the bed and lowered himself to his knees in front of her.

She hummed softly in approval and spread her legs, so that he slip comfortably between them, his head immediately coming to rest on her thigh as she ran her fingers through his hair gently for a brief moment, “I’m not going to force you tell me what’s wrong, but I need you to tell me what you need.” He inhaled inaudibly, but she felt the shuddered exhale he let out before he spoke, “I do not know why I find myself in such a state. I cannot explain it and it is adding onto the frustration that is already there. I need...I don’t need anything harsh. I do believe that right now, just you and your presence is all I need. I need to get out of my head but only to relax not as a means to be broken. I need to be intoxicated on you and only you.”

She let the silence fill the air momentarily as she decided how to approach the situation and when she finally decided, she smirked, tightened the fingers in his hair, and enjoyed the way he sagged slightly against her and exhaled deeply, his cool breath a tease to her barely covered cunt. She hummed again and roughly tugged his hair back, “Look at you. Already ready for me and I haven’t done a single thing yet. You’re already tipsy on me and I can’t lie and say that I don’t enjoy the power you give me.”

She grinned and spread her legs more, letting the shirt ride up enough to give him a glimpse of her cunt. She wouldn’t lie and say that she hadn’t been wet since Loki knelt in front of her, but her body reacted more to his confession than it did his submission ( _damned sentiments_ ) and when she looked down to catch his gaze, she was not surprised to see that his gaze had zeroed in on that tease of hers. She purred and guided his head towards her, arching her body slightly so that her hips were at just the right angle. Without preamble, he immediately set to work; letting himself sink into mindset of letting go as he focused solely on pleasuring her. Every time she had sex with Loki, she found herself enjoying things that she didn’t particularly care for in the past. Like this. His tongue working her open and occasionally teasing her clit as she held his head in place and ground herself against his face. She had never been one for oral, but this was Loki and there was this thing he did with his tongue that had her craving it more than she ever had before.

A short litany of profanity mixed with his name escaped her lips and her head fell back and she let herself succumb to the pleasure he was giving her. If she didn’t know him as well as she did, when she tightened her grip further and he whimpered she would have released him, but this is what he wanted and needed and _god did it feel fantastic_. This wasn’t punishment or a need to be break and rebuild, it was just him _needing_ and so she let him work. She let him take her higher and higher until she was arching and moaning his name, her body trembling slightly in the aftershocks of orgasm.

She released his hair and let him lap at her until it began too much and she pushed his head away. After regaining her breath slightly, she bit her lip and gazed down at him, shivering slightly at the glazed look he gave her in response. She slid from in front him and stood, walking across the room to her closet.

“Stand and get undressed for me, darling.”

She didn’t bother to check and make sure he was following her order as she rummaged through the closet and grabbed some rope, a soft sound of approval escaping her lips as she pulled the rope out and turned to face Loki. Coming face to face with a nude Loki always distracted her just slightly and this time was no different. She took a moment to take in all his glory: Tall, pale skin that ere covered in faded or fading stories in the form of scars, body built with just the right amount muscle to balance out the slenderness of his body shape and goodness, if she were a writer she’d write a proper ode to those thighs of his (she attempted once and it had pulled a genuinely smile from him at how absolutely awful it was). His slight fidget under her gaze brought her out of her thoughts and she grinned at him as she moved closer to him. She stepped behind him and placed the rope on the floor before beginning to massage his shoulders.

Loki was impatient and insecure in moments like this and having her turn her back to him and make him wait gave him the opportunity to think of a bunch of “what if” scenarios like what if she decided she couldn’t handle their relationship and walked away or what if she just left him there to embarrass him in no good manner. At first, she had been slightly offended when he explained it, but after dwelling on it for some time, she realised that it made sense and the sentiment behind the action did something weird to the organ left of her arc reaction and made her stomach flutter in something akin to a virus of sorts. Nonetheless, she learned that the proper way to momentarily rid Loki of his insecurities was by massaging his shoulders and whispering soft words for only them to hear. She smiled as he slowly relaxed again, almost slinking down to lean against her as she trailed her lips down the expanse of skin along his neck.

She grinned when she felt him completely relaxed again and stopped her massage, chuckling at the soft whimper he let out before shhing him, “Be patient, darling. I’m not going anywhere. I just need to grab this rope for you.”

She watched as a small shudder escaped him and reached down to grab the longest piece of rope. Silently, she placed the rope around his neck and walked around to the front of him before drawing the pieces of the rope together and bringing them around each other three times. She tapped his thigh gently and waited for him to part his legs before bring the rope the between his legs and returning to standing behind him to take the pieces of rope up and apart. She pressed against him and delighted in his shivers as she guided each end of the rope through the lowest twisted point. She repeated the process two more times before bringing the remaining rope over his shoulders and through the rope wrapping around his back.

She paused to make sure he was fine and that nothing was too tight before she reached for the rope again and created a wrap around the lowest crossing of rope along his back. Pleased with her work, she grabbed one of the wraps and tugged harshly to make sure it was in place. Nodding her approval, she stepped back and walked around him once, taking in her work and how good he looked tied up and waiting for her to do her best to him. She stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow, “Look at you darling, all tied up for me and enjoying it.”

Stepping closer to him once again and invading his personal space, she pressed her lips to his chest just too feel how deep his tremors went as she guided him to lie back on the bed. More than willingly, he laid back and situated himself accordingly, closing his eyes as the last, minuscule bit of tension completely left him. She had learned earlier on that binding Loki with rope was something that made him lose it quicker, the idea of being bound by her by something that could easily mark him just as much she physically could made him sink deeper and quicker into himself than most other things they had tried.

She was content with just watching him, watching as he laid there in his comforting bliss, hard and pliant against her dark red silk sheets. He was beautiful like this; the dark red against his skin making him look like the ethereal being he was and it enthralled her. But after a short time, he let out another whimper, biting down on his lip to hold back on saying anything out of turn and she took pity on him, leaning over and pressing her lips in a chaste kiss that turned into a longer, passionate kiss that left them both panting when they pulled away.

“This isn’t punishment Loki, far from it. If you want— _need_ something, you need to tell me. I need you to use your voice and tell me what it is you want,” she said softly, her lips trailing their way down his face, collarbone, and down towards his chest. She placed a series of kisses against the rope, her lips just teasing his skin. She hummed against the rope and bit her lip briefly before her mouth and hands began to tease his nipples. He was so much more sensitive like this and it hardly surprised her when he slowly became more vocal, her licks and touches turning into small bites and pinches.

She drew away from his nipples and continued her path downwards, pressing kisses to his skin and the rope along the way. By the time she had reached where she wanted to be, Loki was trembling, panting, and constantly letting out these soft, stuttered moans of her name. She leaned in and her swiped her tongue along his leaking tip, humming at the taste. Despite popular belief, Toni found giving head to be the ultimate sign of control. From here she had the ability to give and control the pleasure the person on the receiving end got. It was only worsened when she started this thing with Loki, he’d take as much as she’d give and only when it became too much and he needed that release did he finally try to take his pleasure.

“Look at me, Loki,” she murmured, waiting for his gaze to focus and land on her as she slowly took him into her mouth. Her hands came up to grip his thighs and she let the feel and taste of him settle before she began to move. By now, she knew what got him off quickly and what dragged it out for him and she wanted him to last. She didn’t want him to come in her mouth (as tempting as that sounded) and she had a feeling that he shared that same idea. So she dragged it out, using her tongue and slightly grazing teeth to tease him, to string him up only to draw back and long enough for him to regain control of himself. She closed her eyes as she took him into her mouth again, his moans and stutters of her name combined with the taste and feel of him against her tongue made her almost dizzy with pleasure.

“T-Toni...” she barely heard him say, the dizziness making her sense of hearing tunnel, but she drew back and sat back on her heels. Panting softly, she let her gaze flicker over him, his knuckles whiter than she originally thought possible as it gripped the sheets enough that she knew there would be tears in it afterwards and his body in that border-lined state of absolute bliss and the frustrating need to orgasm and not achieving it.

“Tell me what you need, Loki. I can’t read your mind.”  
“Need you,” she waited for him to elaborate knowing that he would eventually come to the understanding that she would do nothing unless he was clear. “I do not care how. I need you. I need you around me. Need you to sit on my face and let me make you come again and again. Or on my cock, riding and tightening around me; slicking my length and girth with the wetness of your cunt as you drag us both to orgasm. Or underneath me as I fuck into you, your hands gripping the wraps you made with the rope as you meet me thrust for thrust, the sounds of our moans and skin meeting the only sounds that are heard in this room. I want you coming from me and only me, intoxicating me in any way you can. I want you make you scream my name as you take your pleasure and give me mine in the same breath. I just _need you_.”

For as much as Loki loved to hear the filth that spilled from her mouth, Toni felt the same (and perhaps a bit more) about Loki using filth, especially when he begged her. The way his accent just seemed to make every word said feel like it being poured over her like milk chocolate. The way his voice sent shivers down her spine and left her soaking and needing his cock. She bit her lip and crawled on top of him, her wet cunt along his length as she ground against him. She buried her face in his neck as she slid down onto his length, her teeth sinking into his skin at the feeling of his cock stretching and filling her.

When she finally drew back from his neck and the mark she bit into it, they were both grasping for that final bit of control left inside them before they let go. She reached for his hands and gently pried them away from the sheets and guided them to her hips before settling her own hands on his chest. She pressed their foreheads together as she began to rock against him, the pace starting off slow and steady as they shared the same breath and kisses.

It was until a particular roll of Loki’s hips that she moaned loudly and bit down on his lower lip gently, that Loki finally snapped into action, the urge to take overwhelming him as he flipped their positions. Her hands flew to the wraps of the rope and she threw her head back at the change in angles. Sticking true to his word, Loki wasted no time fucking her into the bed, their moans mingling together and the sound skin slapping harshly against skin loud in the air. She felt him shift and his next thrust hit her g-spot with an accuracy that both made her see stars and scream in pleasured shock. She gripped the wrapping tighter and gazed at him, their gaze meeting as she bit her lip briefly and smirked.

“Fuck me, Loki,” she said as she tightened her cunt around him, smirking when he let out a particularly loud groan.

They shared a look before losing themselves in their pleasure. Their sex was frantic, needy, and nothing short of amazing. They struggled to keep their eyes open and gazes locked on each other, cataloging their signs of pleasure and when they finally came, it was simultaneous and her fingers dug into his back and her legs tightened around his waist as his grip on her waist tightened. She keened loudly as he groaned loud against her neck, the tensing of their bodies matching as they released.

When they had come down from their highs, she had removed the ropes, and he had wrapped a protective arm around her waist and his head settled in the crook of her neck, they both fell into a comfortable silence.

She allowed her hand to rest on top of his briefly before letting their fingers slip together as they faded into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ` _Edit on **13 March 2014** _;  
>  Cleaned up some typos, altered some sentences, and removed/added words and phrases.__ `


End file.
